Sonicienta
by Rhape
Summary: ShadowXSonic! Este es un cuento sano para todas aquellas fans de Yaoi y en especial del Sonadow n.n. Fic extremadamente tonto! Parodia de Cenicienta xD. Dejen reviews. n,n


**Me presento en esta zona! Mi nombre es Rhape Seuhans, y me dedico a escribir fics Yaoi, en especial de humor.  
No soy muy fan de las parejas de los juegos de Sonic, pero se me hacen tiernas. Así que hice esta parodia de Cenicienta, que es uno de mis cuentos favoritos de Disney xD. Además de que estoy escribiendo junto con sonadow-loves el fic de "AMOR".  
****Y al contrario de lo que muchos piensan...no! No escribo lemon n.ñU.**

* * *

En un Reino no muy lejano, vivía un erizo azul llamado Sonic, pero su padrastro y una de sus hermanastras lo llamaban Sonicienta. 

El pobre, desde pequeño, todos los días tenía que limpiar la "modesta" mansión en donde vivía. Y debía soportar las ofensas de su hermanastra Sally. También tenía otra hermanastra, Amy, pero ella no lo trataba mal.

Sally: _hey, tú, naco, ven acá! ¬¬ -_

Sonic: _ahora que quieres? ¬¬ -_

Sally: _plancha mi ropa_ – le avienta un montón de ropa.  
Sonic: _que? yo no tengo por que estar limpiando tus porquerías –_

Sally: _si no lo haces, le digo a papá que saque a tus amigos "los ratas" de la casa_ – ríe maliciosamente.

Sonic: _esta bien…-_ dice con un tono de enfado, y se va al lavadero.

Cada día era lo mismo. Sally amenazándolo y él sin poder hacer nada, ya que su padrastro no lo quería ni hacía caso.

En estos momentos, Sonic se dirige a su cuarto, que es el sótano. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que sus amigos "los ratas" entraban por un hueco que simulaba ser una ventana.

Sonic: _hola, chicos. Que hacen entrando por la ventana?_ – mira que traen una bolsa.

Knuckles: _mira lo que robamos!_ – de la bolsa saca una televisión de pantalla plana.

Tails: _batallamos mucho pa robarla –_

Sonic: _oigan…aun no se inventa la tele ¬¬U –_

Knuckles: - mira el guión – …_tienes razón. Repitamos la escena!_ –

----------------------------------------------------------

Sonic: _hola, chicos. Que hacen entrando por la ventana?_ – mira que traen una bolsa.

Knuckles: _mira lo que robamos! –_ de la bolsa saca una calabaza de juguete.

Tails: _batallamos mucho pa robarla_ –

Sonic_: para que quieren una calabaza de juguete? O.o –_

Knuckles: _no sé…Bueno, el caso es que la robamos n.n_ –

Mientras tanto en el palacio del Reino no muy lejano.

Rouge: _hijo, ya casi tienes edad para ser rey. Ya es hora de que tengas una prometida y te cases_ – dice preocupada la reina del Reino no muy lejano.

Shadow: _que? una prometida?_ – se cruza de brazos – _Madre, ya te he dicho que no me interesan las mujeres –_

Rouge: _sí, ya se, pero... –_

Shadow: _pero que? –_

Rouge: _tenía pensado hacer un baile en el palacio para buscarte alguna prometida_ –

Shadow: _mhh…no es mala idea, menos lo de la prometida, mejor un prometido_ –

Rouge: _sí, eso - -U_ – da un suspiro de resignación al ver que su hijo no cambiaría de idea – _bueno, mandare las invitaciones. Charmy! –_

Charmy: _sí, su majestad? _– deja de volar para arrodillarse ante la reina.

Rouge: _manda hacer invitaciones para el baile de mañana_ –

Al días siguiente. Regresando a la "modesta" mansión.

Sally _Sonicienta! Plancha mi ropa! –_

Sonic: _la planche ayer ¬¬!_ –

Sally:…_pues…vuélvela a planchar!_ – le avienta la ropa en la cara.

Amy: _Sally, ya basta! –_

Sally: _tú no te metas!_ – sale de cuarto muy enojada porque su hermana menor se atrevió a levantarle la voz.

Se escuchan que tocan la puerta principal.

Amy: _Sonic, ve a ver quien es. Yo plancho por ti_ – dice en tono amable mientras se pone a planchar.

Sonic: _gracias, hermana n.n –_

Sonic fue hacia la puerta principal, al abrirla ve que es un mensajera real que traía consigo una invitación que leyó en voz entonada para después entregársela.

Sonic: _gracias _– cierra la puerta.

Sally_: Sonicienta, por que no estas planchando mi ropa? –  
_Sonic_: es que vine a abrir la puerta. Un mensajero de reino nos trajo esta invitación_ – se la enseña – _es sobre un baile que…–_

Sally_: a ver. Presta_ – se la arrebata – _Ahh!_ – grita emocionada.

Vector: _que tanto escándalo?_ – pregunta enojado por tanto grito mientras baja las escaleras.

Sally: _padre, mira, una invitación a un baile para encontrarle una prometida al príncipe! –_

Vector: _ah, la oportunidad perfecta para que tú o tu hermana se desposen –_

Amy_: que pasa? –_ entra al la sala donde están todos.

Sally: _pasa que estamos invitados a un baile para encontrarle esposa al príncipe. Y esa seré yo –_

Sonic_: pobre príncipe_ – le murmuró a Amy divertido, y ambos ríen tapándose la boca.

Sally: _de que se ríen?_ – los mira raro.

Amy: _de nada!_ – se pone quieta.

Sonic: _entonces iremos al baile?_ –  
Sally_: iremos? Que te hace pensar que tú también iras?_ – le lanza una mirada maliciosa.

Sonic: _oye, en esa invitación dice que tiene que ir todos los residentes de cada casa! –_

Vector: _Sally, él tiene razón. También ira_ – Sally lo voltea a ver como si hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo.

Sally: _pero, papá! –_

Vector: _claro que con la condición de que termine todos sus deberes, además de que tendrá que encontrar un buen traje, ya que no permitiré que la gente mire esas fachas_ – dice esto ultimo con cierto asco.

Sonic: _claro que terminare mis deberes!_ – se va corriendo a terminar sus quehaceres.

Amy: _espera, Sonic, yo te ayudo_ – sale corriendo detrás de él.

Sally: _padre! Por que lo dejas ir?!_ – le grita enojada.

Vector: _tranquila, no terminara sus quehaceres, y si lo hace, no tiene ropa digna de un palacio_ – dice contando con que Sonic no irá.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sonic: _bien, ya termine con mis quehaceres…, pero no tengo ropa adecuada que llevar…_- dice triste, esculcando entre su ropa a ver si halla algo.

Amy: _no te preocupes, Sonic, le pedí a Knuckles y a Tails que te trajera algo de ropa nueva –_

Sonic: _Amy, no debiste. Gracias_ – le sonríe.

Amy: _no hay de que. No han de tardar de llegar. Yo mientras me cambio que ya faltan unas horas para que comience el baile_ – se va.

Después de un par de minutos, los amigos de Sonic entran por la ventana.

Knuckles_: hey, Sonic, mira lo que nos mando a ro…comprar tu hermana_ – le lanza una bolsa en la cara.

Sonic: _gracias _– dice sobándose la cara por el golpe.

Tails: _además de que trajimos ropa para nosotros y también poder ir!_ – grita feliz saltando por todo el cuarto.

Sonic: _bien! n.n _– exclama.

Sonic y "los ratas" ya estaban listos y vestidos con los trajes que se robaron de Walmart. Y ahora se dirigen hacia la entrada donde se encontraban lo demás listos para irse.

Amy: _Sonic, que bien te ves! –_

Sally: _como?_ – voltea a ver a Sonic – _Pero que?! Padre! No dejaras que vaya, verdad?!_ – pregunta enojada.

Vector: _niñas, suban a la carroza. Nosotros las alcanzaremos luego…-_ le guiña un ojo a Sally como una especie de señal.

Sally: _entiendo…_- dice para sí – _Vamos, Amy_ – la empieza a empujar hacia la salida.

Amy: _ehh…esta bien_ –

Vector: _parece que encontraron algo de ropa, eh? –_

Sonic: _sí, señor –_

Vector: _bien…, solo que no te voy a dejar ir! –_

Sonic: _que! Pero si cumplí con todo lo que me pidió! –_

Vector: _lo sé, pero te engañe solo para que lavaras más rápido mi ropa, jajaja!_ – agarra a Sonic de la camisa y lo tira al sótano, hace lo mismo a sus amigos. Y cierra la puerta bajo llave.

Trataron de abrir la puerta, pero dejaron de intentarlo cuando oyeron como la carroza se alejaba.

Tails_: lo ves, Sonic, siempre he dicho que tu padrastro es malo _– se cruza de brazos ofendido por la escena pasada.

Sonic: _gracias por hacérmelo notar, Tails n.nU_ – suspira triste – _genial…ya que por fin iba a poder salir de casa…-_

Knuckles: _oigan, salgamos al patio_ –

Sonic: _para que? –_

Knuckles: _no lo sé, pero viene en el guión_ – enseña su libreto.

Así que Sonic, Knuckles y Tails van al patio saliendo por el hoyo que simulaba ser la ventana, que no entiendo como no se les ocurrió salir por ahí antes de que se fueran los otros. o.oU

Mientras caminaban, una luz blanca apareció enfrente de ellos que, cuando se desapareció, dejo ver a un hombre gordo con tutu rosa y medias negras agitando una varita. O.o?

Knuckles: _WTF es eso?_ –

Eggmadrina: _soy Eggmadrina!_ – da un giro – _y soy el hada madrina del erizo naco de azul que no recuerdo como se llama –_

Sonic: _ehh….te refieres a mí?_ – pregunta incrédulo.

Eggman: _sipi! –_

Knuckles: _que gay se oyó eso! –_

Sonic: _y yo para que quiero un hada madrina? –_

Eggmadrina: _para cumplir tu deseo de ir al baile! n.n_ –

Sonic: _eh? En serio?_ – cuestiona asombrado.

Knuckles: _Sonic –_ le llama en voz baja – _no confió en ese tipo, y menos en su tutu rosa! –_

Sonic: _sí, tienes algo de razón –_

Eggmadrina: _oh! Niños, no desconfíen en mí! Mi única meta en la vida es que mi ahijado se case con el príncipe!_ – dice señalando a Sonic con su varita.

Sonic: _que, yo con el príncipe?_ – desconcertado.

Eggmadrina: _claro! _– asiente dando vueltas sobre su propio eje – _pero, niño, no puedes ir así de fachoso!_ – agita la varita y una luz cubre a Sonic, al desaparecer se ve al erizo trayendo puesta ropa mucho mejor que la anterior y era irreconocible.

Tails: _oh, Sonic! Te ves más mejor que antes!_ – (…"más mejor"? ¬¬U).

Sonic: _wow!_ – es lo único que dijo al ver su reflejo en el agua de la fuente.

Eggmadrina: _y ahora necesitamos un medio de transporte para ti!_ –

Sonic: _para que si puedo ir corriendo? o.o –_

Eggmadrina: _vamos, no seas naco! Es por elegancia ¬¬!_ – pone sus manos sobre su cintura _– no tienen alguna calabaza? –_

Knuckles: _no, pero tenemos una de juguete! n,n –_

Eggmadrina: _tráela, igual sirve –_

Después de que el equidna le trajo la calabaza, la coloco en el piso y se puso a bailar alrededor de ella cantando una especie de hechizo que iba "asereje ja deje" o algo así O.oU. Al terminar, el juguete se transforma en una bella carroza.

Eggmadrina: _bien, Sonic, esta será tu única oportunidad_ _de conocer al príncipe Shadow y enamorarlo –_

Sonic: _pero por que lo tengo que enamorar? o.oU –_

Eggmadrina: _porque es tu destino!...y porque viene en el guió ¬o¬. Así que no moleste y sube a la carroza. Tails y Knuckles serán tus cocheros _– acto seguido desaparece sin antes decir – _ah! Debes regresar a la media noche antes de que el hechizo se desaparezca por completo! –_

Sonic, no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, subió resignado a transporte, después de todo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir de la "modesta" mansión.

Al llegar, entraron al palacio sin ningún problema. Caminaron un largo pasillo para llegar al salón principal.

Sonic llevaba unos cuantos segundos de haber entrado cuando ya se había formado una fila para bailar con él.

Eriza rubia: _hola, lindura! Baila conmigo!_ – le guiña el ojo.

Sonic: _no gracias! –_

Zorro pelirrojo: _no! mejor conmigo_ – le dice de manera coqueta.

Vector: _oigan, que será ese alboroto?_ – pregunta extrañado.

Sally: _es por ese erizo! Quien será?...Es mi imaginación o lo he visto antes?_ – se queda pensativa, mientras que Amy reconoció perfectamente bien el erizo.

Amy: _es Sonic…si Sally o papá lo ven…-_ pensó – _Miren! El príncipe Shadow!_ – señala hacia un punto muerto.

Vector/ Sally: _donde?_ – voltean a toda prisa. La eriza espero a que Sonic dejara de ser visible a su vista.

Amy_: ah! Error. Lo confundí n.nU –_

Sally: ay, hermana! Si serás tonta! ¬¬ -

El pobre de Sonic se encontraba ruborizado por tantos pedidos, y de colmo sus amigos solo se reían de él. Y aprovecho que la multitud se peleaba por él para salir corriendo a la terraza, tomar aire y esperar que el ardor de sus mejillas desapareciera.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El príncipe se encontraba verdaderamente aburrido viendo a las damiselas pasar. Se las presentaban por familias. Eso le desagradaba bastante ya que podía sentir las miradas lujuriosas dirigidas hacia el.

Rouge: _te estas divirtiendo, hijo?_ – le pregunta de manera cariñosa.

Shadow: _no_ – responde sin esfuerzo mientras estaba echado en una silla cruzado de brazos.

Rouge: _por que no? Acaso las chicas no son de tu agrado?_ – voltea hacia ella dándole una respuesta negativa con la mirada.

Enfadado, opto por salir a tomar un poco de aire. Apenas había dado un paso a fuera cuando vio a un erizo que le llamo la atención. Se acerco a él y lo tomo del hombro sobresaltándolo.

Shadow: _disculpa, te asuste? –_

Sonic: _sí, un poco n.ñU_ – contesta apenado.

Shadow_: jeje, perdona. Dime, te gustaría bailar? –_

Sonic: _eh! Este…_ - balbucea – _sabes? estoy buscando a alguien…así que_ –

Shadow: _vamos, no muerdo. Solo una pieza _– le lanza una sonrisa tan seductora que Sonic no pudo volver a negarse.

El príncipe lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso hacia el salón principal donde comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras que ambos sintieron extrañas sensaciones de agrado que jamás habían sentido. (Esto se esta poniendo cursi ¬.¬U)

Sally: _Amy! Ya viste! El príncipe Shadow esta bailando con ese erizo!_ – dice casi estallando de celos.

Amy: _hacen linda pareja…-_ su hermana le dedica una mirada asesina – _digo! Que mal!_ o.oU –

Sally: _pero esto no se quedará así!_ – recoge un poco su vestido y se encamina para allá, pero es detenida por un par de guardias que fueron mandados por la reina para que su hijo no se viese interrumpido.

Bailaron y platicaron por horas, que para ellos fueron simples minutos, sin importarles las miradas inertes, celosas, curiosas y demás de los caballeros y doncellas que se encontraba ahí. Tails y Knuckles no desperdiciaron tiempo para robar cualquier cosa brillante que captaran su atención.

Sonic estaba tan hipnotizado con la mirada rubí del erizo negro hasta que oyó la primera campanada antes de las doce.

Sonic: _oh-oh!_ – lo empuja levemente.

Shadow: _que pasa?_ – pregunta desconcertado.

Sonic: _diablos! Ya tan rápido son las doce? Aun no quiero irme! T.T_ – pensó – _lo siento, debe irme! Tails, Knuckles, vamonos! – _

Shadow: _espera! _– demasiando tarde. Sonic había salido corriendo sin darle oportunidad de seguirlo. Y sin darse cuenta uno de sus zapatos se le salio volando (acaso no sabe atarse las agujetas? O.oU).

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tails: _que tal tu noche, Sonic?_ – pregunta muy animado mientras que él y el equidna miraban su botín.

Sonic: _pues…bien_ – contesta a la vez que recordaba al erizo con el que bailo y no se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre – _solo que olvide buscar al príncipe o.oU –_

Knuckles: _seh, fue buena noche. Solo que a la próxima vez que nos escapemos de casa y vayamos a algún palacio, a la hora de huir no nos vamos por el periférico que casi nos atropellan –_ sugiere.

Sonic: _jeje, de acuerdo n.ñU. Mmh…seguramente ahí fue donde perdí mi zapato derecho –_

Tails: _ah, Sonic, como eres tonto! Acaso no sabes atarte las agujetas? –_

Sonic: _oye! ¬.¬U –_

A la mañana siguiente. Lo que son Vector y Sally traían una cruda terrible por haber tomado mucho en la fiesta, Amy estaba contenta por saber que el erizo de ayer era nada menos que su hermano.

Amy: _Sonic! _– le habla en voz baja tocando la puerta de su "cuarto".

Sonic: - abre la puerta _– que pasa, Amy?_ – bosteza.

Amy: _que tal el baile, eh? n.n –_

Sonic: _bien, bien…espera! Como sabes que…?_ –

Amy: _vamos! fuiste el centro de atención de todos de ayer!_ – le guiña un ojo.

Sonic: _que! Papá y Sally…! –_

Amy: _no te preocupes, no te reconocieron n.nU. Oye, eso que trae Knuckles en la cabeza es una corana de oro? O.oU –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Rouge: _como que no preguntaste su nombre!_ – exclama casi desmayándose.

Shadow: _lo siento, se me fue la onda –_

Rouge: _ahh! Hijo, necesito que ya te case! Ya estoy muy vieja como para yo encargarme del reino y…! –_

Shadow: _sí, sí, sí_ – enfadado de escuchar el mismo discurso una y otra y otra vez – _pero, mira, tengo su zapato –_

Rouge: _eso! Ve de casa en casa y mide el zapato a todos los muchachos del pueblo y a quien le quede te casas con él! –_

Shadow: _y si mejor pongo un cartel para que regrese por él?_ –

Rouge: _no me retobes! ¬¬ -_

Shadow: _pero…! -_

Rouge: _eh!_ – lo calla unos segundos.

Shadow: _oye, pero… –_

Rouge: _he dicho: EH! –_

Y así es como el príncipe, a capricho de su madre y acompañado de algunos guardias, fue a casa de muchos chicos midiéndoles el dichoso zapato. Y al fin, después de sepa cuantos días, llego a la "modesta" mansión.

Sally: _y dime, guapo, me medirás el zapato?_ – le pregunta de manera coqueta.

Shadow: _por enésima vez, no! ¬¬ -_

Vector: _entonces, si lo le medirá el zapato a mis hijas ni quiere con ninguna de ellas, por que sigue aquí? –_

Shadow: _oiga, no quiero ser grosero pero, usted tiene retraso mental o que? Le he dicho más de 3 veces que, según los registros, usted tiene un hijo y me gustaría verlo. He buscado en todas las casas del reino al chico que busco sin encontrar nada, solo falta esta –_

Vector: _lo lamento, príncipe, pero yo solo tengo hijas_ – dice muy seguro.

Amy: _pero papá, que hay de Sonic? –_

Shadow: _no que no tenía hijos? –_

Vector: _oh, no! Sonic no es mi hijo, es solo la servidumbre –_

Amy: _pero, papá! ¬¬ -_

Sally: _sí, solo la servidumbre_ – apoya – _además, no le gustaría verlo! Esta todo sucio y es bastante desagradable! –_

Mientras este par se dispuso a vivorear, la eriza rosa fue en busca de su hermano quien estaba barriendo el 2do piso de la "modesta" mansión.

Amy: _Sonic! –_

Sonic: _que pasa, Amy? –_

Amy: _te buscan_ – lo toma de la mano para llevarlo abajo.

Sonic: _quien? o.o –_

Amy: _tú solo sígueme! n.n –_

Ya estando en el primer piso, Sonic, sorprendido, ve al erizo con quien últimamente soñaba cada noche desde que lo conoció.

Sonic: _tú eres el erizo del otro día o.o –_

Shadow: _con que tu nombre es Sonic, no? –_

Sally: _como que "el erizo del otro día?" Ya conocías al príncipe?!_ – le pregunta desconcertada.

Sonic: _que? Príncipe? O.o –_

Shadow: _parece ser que la noche pasada olvidamos presentarnos: mi nombre es Shadow, príncipe de este reino –_ hace una reverencia hacia Sonic – _y he estado buscandote –_

Sonic: _eh? A mí! No me diga que es por las cosas que Tails y Knuckles se robaron!_ – dice asustado.

Shadow: _que…? No! no es por eso o.oU. Te he buscado para desposarme contigo_ –

Sonic: _despo-que? o.o –_

Amy: _que se quiere casar contigo_ – le dice en voz baja.

Sonic: _ah…-_ capta – _que? o////o –_

Vector: _como? Lo siento su majestad, pero no lo permitiré –_

Shadow: _por que no?! ¬¬ -_

Vector: _porque ya no tendré a quien traer de mi sirvienta_ – se cruza de brazos.

Shadow: _se lo cambio por dos sirvientas_ –

Vector: _mh…hecho! Puedo llevárselo! n.n –_

Sonic: _pero, espera, no podemos casarnos! –_ dramático.

Shadow: _por que? Acaso te preocupa las diferencias de clases?_ –

Sonic: _sí! Yo voy en la clase 406 mientras que tú vas en la 207 T.T –_

Shadow: _eso no importa! Nuestro amor puede superar cualquier barrera como esa_ – en ese instante se dan un apasionado beso de lengüita.

Vector: _ah, siguen aquí? Dije que ya te lo podías llevar ¬¬ -_

Sonic: _hey, espera, eso que traes ahí es mi zapato? o.o –_

Días después de esto celebraron su boda y ambos erizos vivieron felices para siempre, mientras que Tails y Knuckles fueron a la cárcel por haber intentado robar un banco con tan solo un plátano como munición. Si esperaban un final mejor déjenme decirles que lo siento mucho ú.u.

Fin.

* * *

**Si, amigos, el final es todo un asco...Aun así espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic que lo escribí mientras unos enanitos verdes bailaban sobre mi escritorio n.n.**

**Hora de la publicidad!  
Como ya les mencione, hago fics Yaoi de humor, entre esos están "Sweet Dreams", RoxasXSora del juego Kingdom Hearts, "Something Stupid", Dark LinkXLink del juego The Legend Of Zelda, y "Primer Amor", SephirothXCloud del juego de Final Fantasy 7. Si desean leerlos, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil o en sus respectivas zonas, x3.**

**Si les gusto el cuento, y quieren dejar alguna critica, opinion o comentario; dejen reviews x3.**


End file.
